captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Gi
Gi is the bearer of the Water Ring and the second Planeteer to be summoned by Gaia. When calling Captain Planet, she's the fourth in the line-up. Her Planeteer ring was brought to her by a dolphin friend who found it in the sea and tossed to her. Appearance Gi is a cute and bubbly female Asian teen with short, glossy black hair cut into a bob with bangs. She has brown eyes and pale skin. Gi wears a gold medallion around her neck, a blue bangle and a wrist-watch on her left wrist, in addition to her Planeteer ring which gives her the power of Water. Her belt is black with the same symbol on the buckle as on her necklace. When Gi arrives on Hope Island in the episode A Hero for Earth, she is wearing a pink wetsuit and a light purple-colored jacket or robe. The bangle on her wrist is pink and later changes to blue. After becoming a Planeteer, Gi wears a pink Planeteer T-shirt with a green emblem, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and brown shorts. Her socks are green, and her Converse sneakers appear to be blue, pink, and white, though it's possible they change colour now and then. In the final season, Gi wore a turquoise shirt with a green emblem, teal shorts, brown belt, turquoise ankle socks, teal ankle boots. Her hair has also grown into a lob and she seems to have outgrown her bangs to some degree. Gi also has the appearance of wearing bright pink lip gloss – her lips are always shiny and pink. Personality Gi is bright and bubbly, often replying to comments or situations with quick remarks and lighthearted humor. However, she can also be stubborn, and sometimes rushes into situations without fully thinking them through. Her first love is the ocean and its creatures. Any mission relating to the ocean will always bring out passion in her. Nine times out of ten, Gi is the Planeteer to dive into any waterways when the need comes - to rescue others or to fetch objects, for example. Family and relationships Parents Gi's parents are marine biologists. Though she does not mention them often, it is assumed that they are alive and continuing their research. They are seen briefly in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II. Kisa Kisa was a dolphin Gi befriended when she was a young girl. Gi was forced to leave after her parents had their research grants revoked and the family had to move. In the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II, Gi says she saved her allowance for nearly a year in order to go back to the coastline where she met Kisa. However, when Gi arrived, the newly-built smelter on the coast had polluted the water to such an extent that Kisa was dying. It was Kisa's plight that led Gi to swear to protect the seas and their creatures. Nuok Gi often has friends involved in the missions the Planeteers are assigned to, such as Nuok in the episode Beast of the Temple. Nuok asks Gi and the Planeteers to come to his village and investigate the dragon-like beast people have reported seeing. Linka Linka and Gi are best friends. They often help each other in battle and talk about girly things such boys and shopping. Wheeler Wheeler and Gi are close friends. Wheeler hugged her when she was crying about her friend being shot and he says "It's okay". Kwame Kwame and Gi have a strong friendship. He often comforts her and he learns more about water conservation from her. Ma-Ti Gi cares for Ma-Ti like a little brother. She is next to him in their "Team Beams". At times she can seem rather overprotective of him, but she lets him go have fun. Facts Gi never reveals what Asian country she is from. She does, however, have friends from Thailand (Nuok), whom she met through school, as learned in the episode Beast of the Temple. She has been shown as able to read both Mandarin Chinese and Japanese, and it was later revealed by Barbara Pyle herself that Gi was based upon a Malaysian activist, although she was made to represent all East and South Asians. Gi's pet dolphin's name was named Kisa, as learned in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II, and this name has roots in Japanese culture. The name 'Gi' is Korean, but is a predominantly male one. Significant episodes *''A Hero for Earth'' - Gi is summoned by Gaia to Hope Island, and becomes the Water Planeteer. *''The Dead Seas'' - Gi is furious that Greedly is using drift-nets to fish the oceans. She rushes to stop him without waiting to fully investigate. She and Kwame end up being captured by Greedly due to her haste, and the Planeteers have their rings stolen. Gi's love of the ocean and its creatures is very apparent in this episode. *''A World Below Us'' - Gi is rescued from a robotic squid and taken to the secret underwater city of Oceanis, which is like a dream to her. *''A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II'' - Gi tells a story of her life from before she joined the Planeteers. Significant quotes *'Gi: '''Listen, don't argue with me on this one. Please, let me tell you a story. ''Gi's flashback from when she was little: Little Gi: Come on, Kisa. I'll race you. Businessman: You'll have to leave immediately. Your grant's been revoked. Gi's father: What? Gi's mother: But our racer... Businessman: There's nothing I can do. Little Gi: No! We can't leave Kisa! Please! Gi's mother: I'm sorry, Gi. We have no choice. Little Gi: '''Kisa, I'll be back. I promise. '''Gi: All I thought about was getting back to Kisa. I saved every penny of my allowance and never stopped planning. It took me nearly a year, but I finally made it. There was something eerie about the beach. Little Gi: Kisa! Kisa! Gi: '''When I saw her... '''Little Gi (horrified to see the terrible chemical burns on Kisa): No! No! What have they done to you? Gi: As I held her, I knew I would devote myself to protect the seas and all of their precious life. I had to abandon one friend. It won't happen again. **''A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part II'' Trivia * It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that she bears a strong resemblance to a younger character of another TV show named Wanda Li from Scholastic's The Magic School Bus. * Gi's Water Ring glows blue when used, and her color appears blue when first teleported to Hope Island. Gallery Heroforearth26.jpg Heroforearth57.jpg Beast23.jpg Beast71.jpg Beast148.jpg Beast150.jpg Beast153.jpg Beast154.jpg Beast169.jpg Deadseas28.jpg Deadseas31.jpg Deadseas40.jpg Deadseas42.jpg Deadseas122.jpg Deadseas129.jpg Heatwave39.jpg Heatwave76.jpg Missiontosaveearthone06.jpg Missiontosaveearthone024.jpg Missiontosaveearthone030.jpg Missinglinka06.jpg Missinglinka13.jpg Missinglinka30.jpg Missinglinka39.jpg Missinglinka42.jpg Missinglinka51.jpg Missinglinka81.jpg Missinglinka88.jpg Missinglinka93.jpg gi2.jpg water.jpg Gi-captain-planet-and-the-planeteers-12043730-124-259.jpg Category:Planeteers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females